halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Iron
CPL Ren Iron (service number 41721-04053-RI), codename Enigma, is a human enlistedman who served in the UNSC Marine Corps. He was part of the 2nd Shock Troops Battalion and was part of Team Aztec from 2542-2552, an elite team of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He was born on Earth, in Pennsylvania in the year 2522, on August 4th, in the town of Allentown. At a young age, he saw UNSC Propaganda about the ODSTs, and wanted to join. At age 16, he enlisted in the Academy at Mare Nubium, on Luna, to train. He graduated at age 20, and was transferred to Team Aztec as he was seen as having high potential. He immediately became a Shock Trooper and served in the last decade of the Human-Covenant War. He served with many people, including Kenzie Madeah, Jacob Delilah and June Sewel, the latter of which became a romantic relationship during the war. Biography Early Life Ren was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania, to Daniel and Delilah Iron, two Canadian farmers. He had one older sister, Spring. At the age of 2, he owned a dog named Rio. At the age of 4, he viewed propaganda on TV about the UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Loving the idea of seeing the stars and falling from the sky, he expressed interest in joining the ODST Corps. When he was 5, his younger brother, Nathan, was born. During this time, there was a famine in the area. They gave Rio to a nearby shelter, and he was adopted by an older woman 5 miles away. When news of the Human-Covenant war broke out, Ren's parents kept it a secret from him. He found out in 2532, and was angry at his parents for it. Training at the Lunar OCS At the age of 16, in 2538, Ren enlisted in the Lunar Officer Candidate School, the Academy at Mare Nubium (AAMN), in the hopes of becoming an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. His first year, he was placed as part of Team Actuaris, along with 9 other members. His first year, he learned how to shoot a rifle, which he learned at age 8 to keep hogs off of the farm. His superior, R.F Capiera, noted he was an 'excellent shot' He also learned how to tie varying types of knots, basic first-aid, and military tactics. In his second year, at age 17 in 2539, they were matched up in a wargame simulation against Kappa Squad, where their main goal was to 'neutralize' the opponents with stun rounds. Ren stayed back to attempt to pin some at longer ranges; after his team leader, Mucco, yelled at him, he turned off his comns and ignored orders. Unknown to him, his team had been entirely eliminated and a member of Kappa snuck up on him, taking him out. Mucco held a grudge against him, and warned him not to do that again. Ren graduated from the academy in March 2522 and became an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in August, after surviving deployments in the battle of Alluvion. Generally, he was regarded as a good shot and soldier in general. He was placed as part of Aztec Squad in September, with 5 other members. =